


Counting Stars

by Vialana



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Action, Fanvids, Fun, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 04:23:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7493688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vialana/pseuds/Vialana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All of them dreamed of exploring the stars. None of them realised it would be quite like this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Counting Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Footage from season 1 used, so there are spoilers for the whole season.

**Song:**  Counting Stars

**Artist:**  One Republic

**Length:**  1:58

**Format:**  .mp4

**Size:**  37MB

 

[Youtube](https://youtu.be/b5-xszoBj_M)

 

 

[Mediafire Download](https://www.mediafire.com/?9mbcrop6hu2rmtp)

 

[Tumblr](https://ladyvialana.tumblr.com/post/147443910671/title-counting-stars-song-counting-stars)

**Author's Note:**

> Mediafire Dowload Link: https://www.mediafire.com/?9mbcrop6hu2rmtp
> 
> Tumblr Link: https://ladyvialana.tumblr.com/post/147443910671/title-counting-stars-song-counting-stars
> 
> YouTube Link: https://youtu.be/b5-xszoBj_M
> 
> Please let me know if anything is wrong with the links.


End file.
